


Shop Til You (Or Your Partner) Drops

by InTheShadows



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Random & Short, Shopping, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony isn't sure why Rhodey is complaining. Winter needs experience developing his likes and dislikes. It's perfectly reasonable to take him to the store to do so. How else is he going to do it? Online? Please. And of course they bring Loki with them. It would be rude not to. So this is all perfectly reasonable and perfectly fine. It's not like anything can go too terribly wrong. Right? (Right.)---unofficial prequel:Sharp and Glorious---unofficial sequels:Dance Til MorningI'll Wash Your Back If You Wash Mine
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Loki/Winter Soldier
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066109
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Shop Til You (Or Your Partner) Drops

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvel Polyship Bingo, square G4/house shopping.

“Remind me again why you thought this was a good idea?” Rhodey asks dryly. 

“What?” Tony answers innocently, “I think it’s been going great so far, don’t you?” 

Rhodey doesn’t fall for the tone for a second. “Wonderful,” he agrees, not meaning it a bit, “Especially the part where we’ve almost been kicked out of here three times now. The only reason it hasn’t been more is because Loki was able to fix everything before anyone noticed.” 

“He’s having fun,” Tony shrugs. 

Rhodey looks unimpressed. “We couldn’t have done this online instead why?” 

Tony gasps. “Honeybear, how could you suggest such a thing? Online shopping is a mere ghost compared to the real thine. How else can you touch? And examine? And inspect for all the little annoying designer flaws that people should have known better than include? A computer screen can’t tell you that.” 

“Funny, that’s not what you said the other day,” Rhodey has the nerve to tease. 

“That’s completely different,” Tony argues, “This is letting Winter develop his own tastes and interests. It’s something necessary. Essential. How else is he going to become his own person without this?” A tad dramatic, maybe, but whatever. 

“So far he’s declared that he hates purple and that glitter is the devil’s invention.” Rhodey is still trying to sound unimpressed, but slowly amusement starts to show through, “Pretty sure we could have figured that out at home.” 

“And mermaid sequins,” Tony adds, “don’t forget those. You can’t discover their strange joy without touching them for yourself.” 

“Which is why we have five of those pillows in our cart now,” Rhodey’s mask cracks and he snorts, obviously this close to laughing. 

Tony grins. “Right.” He looks over to where Winter and Loki are now examining the blankets. “Somehow whoever invented them wasn’t imagining Winter as their target buyer.” 

“Or a mischief god egging him on,” Rhodey adds, wholly amused. 

They look at each other and begin laughing. Yeah, alright, Tony can admit that so far this has been a ridiculous trip. Winter has been frowning in concentration at everything. He has decided that this is a mission and is taking it  _ way _ too seriously. Loki, on the other hand, has taken this as permission to be a little shit. He’s been poking everything, suggesting outrageous things and generally having fun. 

Tony can’t complain - too much. It’s nice to see him smiling as much as he is. It’s not something he does enough of. Get him around too many people and his mask comes up. Here and now, with just them, he allows himself to let go a bit. There is still a mask - the Trickster one - but it isn’t too sharp. And it isn’t fully out either. 

Winter comes over, dumps three blankets into their cart and then goes over to look at the shower curtains of all things. Loki follows along, saying something Tony can’t quite make out. There is a telling smirk on his lips. 

“Why do I feel like a parent watching their toddlers run around?”

Tony snorts, “Oh please platypus, don’t try that with me.” 

“Try what?” Rhodey asks as if he has no idea what Tony is talking about. 

Cute. “The whole ‘I’m the only responsible adult in this relationship’ routine. We both know that isn’t true, even if no one else believes it.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rhodey says innocently. 

“Of course not,” Tony agrees dryly, “you never do. Would you like to remember that I’m not the only one dating them?” 

“Only because I know better than to try to stop you.” 

Tony sniffs haughtily, “I’m Tony Stark and I do what I want.” 

Rhodey grins at him. “And that right there is why no one ever believes you when you protest your innocence. Your reputation is too solid.” 

“Please,” Tony waves off, “we both know that my reputation was solid even before I  _ had _ a reputation. It wouldn’t matter either way.” 

“True,” Rhodey nods, “So might as well put it to good use.” 

“I like the way you say we,” Tony grumbles, but he doesn’t really mean it. Lovelace knows he put Rhodey through enough over the years. They’ve been in enough trouble enough times that he is due to use Tony’s reputation like that if he wants to. It’s not as if he abuses the assumption or anything like that. 

“Love you too genius.” Rhodey throws an arm around him. 

Tony grumbles some more, but leans into the touch. He watches as Winter and Loki move onto the appliance section now. What half of this stuff is for he has no idea. Some of it seems useful sure - others, well. Doubtfully he eyes the hard boiled egg peeler. Which is, technically speaking, a plastic cup with a fancy lid on it. Why? Is it that hard to peel an egg? 

A glance tells him that Winter has found the silicone utensils and is examining them rather intently. He obviously likes the texture of them because he keeps rubbing his fingers over them. And the bright blue. All of the ones he has picked up are bright blue. It reminds Tony of his arc reactor of all things. That might have something to do with it too. Winter has taken to checking on it every now and then as if to make sure it is still there. He knows better than to touch, but he is still seemingly protective over it. Over Tony. 

Loki has moved on to the exercising equipment for some reason. Tony is beginning to suspect this is his first time in a store like this. It would certainly explain the curiosity. It also makes him feel vaguely guilty because, sure, he’s taken Loki to other places. But here? He never thought of it. Had he been accidentally neglecting him? 

Loki moves quickly from there to the shoe section. 

“Ow,” Tony complains when Rhodey pokes his side, “What was that for?” 

“You were getting that look on your face again,” Rhodey says with a pointed look.

Tony frowns. “What look?” 

“You’re ‘I’m worrying for no good reason’ look. I promise whatever you were thinking isn’t true. It never is. Your thoughts like to carry you too far away from the ground when they get like that.” 

“That is... oddly specific,” he says slowly, not sure what to think about that. 

“You’re an oddly specific kind of guy.” Rhodey’s smile is soft when he looks at him. 

Winter picks that moment to come over, holding out a spatula like an offering. 

“Do you like it?” Tony asks. 

Winter nods. 

“Then put it in the cart. It’s the texture right?” He waits for Winter to nod before continuing, “We’ll head over to the toy section after Loki is done. They’ll have all kinds of different toys like that. We can stock up if you want.” Balls and slime and play doh, oh my. The possibilities are endless when it comes to that. And legos. They will definitely have to get some legos. There are classics you never outgrow. 

As if he heard him, which he probably did, Loki comes over. “The craftsmanship of those boots are disgraceful. They would never pass muster if they were to be sold elsewhere in the Realms.” 

“Yeah well,” Tony shrugs, “Not everyone is worried about quality over quantity. Chains like this aren’t really made for individuals. Plus there’s the whole issue of underpaid employees and outsourcing and,” he waves it off, “Not everyone is used to custom made shoes. Or can afford them for that matter.” 

Loki still does not look impressed. “That is still no excuse for such quality.” He stalks off, headed for the toys. 

Winter looks at Tony and Rhodey, shrugs and then goes to follow him. Briefly he stops to examine some shirts and then sunglasses, before continuing on his way. It doesn’t escape Tony’s notice that he keeps a couple pairs of the glasses. 

His next brief stop is the hats and hair bands, where he selects both some black bands and, interestingly enough, neon and floral designs. He nods to Tony when he places everything in the cart. “Disguises are not always required to be black. Color is needed to blend in,” is the explanation he is offered. Tony is pretty sure he just likes the way it looks. 

By time they find Loki again he is inspecting the skateboards with a frown. He shares a look with Rhodey before turning back to watch. Loki takes off with ease down an aisle. Then - a crash. 

“Yeah,” Rhodey sighs, “we’re going to be kicked out for sure.” 

“Where’s your sense of adventure buttercup?” Tony grins at him. 

“I think I left it at home,” he deadpans. 

“Liar.” Tony kisses his cheek. 

Winter comes over with silly putty, bouncy balls and silly string before disappearing again. It’s something that speaks of a very specific plan. Probably against Clint. 

“We’re not still doing the bookstore today are we?” 

Tony snorts. “Not unless you know how to add more hours to a day,” he pauses, “What do you think is going to happen when they find the makeup section?” 

Rhodey just groans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Answer: They end up buying _way_ too much nail polish (among other things), that's what.


End file.
